Thought's of the Clinicly Wonderful
by Clinicly Wonderful2142
Summary: Based off the books by Lewis carroll. A boy finds himself in a place much like wonderland, but is this really wonderland? Or a demented dream? Ether way, It's not a place you would want to stay very long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any thing that you have seen before isen't mine anything you haven't is mine. (I claim none of Lewis Carroll's work as my own)

**Chapter one **_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

"Very good Cornelius that will end the lesson for the day", Said my mother. As I finished my afternoon read I silently crept past the hedges ,my mother insisted on cutting into the shape of hideously shaped flamingos, and set under my own little tree next to the lake in the garden.

Then I pulled out my quill pen to wright using my own personal veil of blood in which to wright with, and begun.

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought --  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

But then suddenly before I could finish my writing I was assaulted by some unknown creature. Luckily I was unharmed, though my quill was gone! "Come back here, Thief!...Thief!", I exclaimed chasing the villain into a strange meadow filled with all assortments of flowers. The strange creature had eluded me and I was now alone surrounded by wood.

I walked in aw of what I had found, a perfect spot for tea, though it was a tad dark and I was certain I could not find my way back here; For I could not even find my way home. I didn't really care though it was calming and I had no work to do here.

I had fallen asleep a little bit past the time I arrived in this part of the woods,and I was quite enjoying myself; That is until I heard a strange noise.  
I rose to my feet at the tiny crackle sound, but to my surprise there was nothing not even a mouse.

Suddenly the flowers caught on fire, and the ground turned to ashy sand. I ran, but as I reached the forest path it turned a bright red; The color of blood. A cold slimy tongue on the back of my neck chilled me to the bone. I turned like a vorpal blade snicker-snack.

And through the fiery trees I saw it!

And as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** _Ashes to marshmallows?_

The creature long tongue sticking between the trees back and forth like a metronome mother would play for my mid-morning singing lessons. But Blast it all why was I remembering stupid things like my mothers lessons! "As if they ever helped me accomplish anything", I unknowingly said out loud forgetting the creature before me.

The creature, with its most puttered breath, growled a harsh rasped high pitch squall quickly disrupting my train of thought and sending me into a panic once more. Frozen I looked around in a rapid fashion to find anything just anything I can use to defend myself.

Then as if none of this was happening I see a little hedgehog walking among the none burned flowers. "That's it!", I shouted as I reached for the hedgehog, and threw it at the beast. Unfortunately this did not cut the beasts head off, but then again this wasn't the Jabberwocky and that wasn't a vorpal sword.

The unknown creature came closer and closer and as I closed my eyes I felt a burning peeling feeling as if my skin was being torn off. Then silence,,,

And has thou slain the Jabberwock?

I woke up at an unknown point in time and unknown location. Luckily The creature what ever it was had vanished leaving my fear and what appeared to be scares all over my body, Though they felt no pain and held no blood. They where just mementos of what had unfolded.

I stood up shocked for the fact of it was; I was standing on a marshmallow? "No A Mushroom!", I let slip out as I walked forward tacking in the scenery.

Which in this case was a enriched forest of: mushrooms, tall bark less trees, huge gorges, and many rivers!

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.


End file.
